FAQ
1: Can People become GMs* (Gods)? A) Well if they ask, do you think people would want someone who begged for the position? 2: If I asked someone for a super rare weapon and they gave it to me, would that make me a beggar? A) Yes, in anyway that you ask for something it makes you a beggar, unless it's a question you are asking! 3: What are some things that you would change about Failed Fate? A) Well I would change how somethings work, add more Quests, and Make it more world wide. 4: Is it possible to kill a Giant Demon at lower levels? A) Well it's more of opinion, I'm sure the right stat build you can kill anything. (Although a GD* would still be unlikely at a really low level) 5: Can non Subs* own more then one house? A) There is a thing saying only "Subs" can own up to three houses for a reason. (There is a small bug in which once you have one house other players cannot 'sell' you a house even if you can still buy two more) 6: Who is taking over the game now? A) Well I would have to say everyone is taking part Inuyasha and Iron are putting it together. (Meaning there the ones doing the coding) 7: Will Failed Fate ever die or end? A) Well I'm sure it won't die, and I'm positive it will never end. 8: How often do people play? A) Well I don't know how you want me to put this, but there isn't much activity any more, but there are about four that are on quite often. 9: If I played how long will it take me to get to level 100? A) Well that depends how much you play, what you do, how often you will die. Also what equipment your wearing, depending on your speed at killing monsters and what type of monster. These are the things that will help determine that, other then that I'm not sure myself. 10: If someone knows about a bug or glitch, And i didn't tell anyone about it Would that cause me to get in trouble ? A) Well, In any case where there is a bug you should always report it,for the reason to help better the game and make it much more fun to play, also if you avoid telling someone and they find out you were holding info on a bug or glitch, it could cause you to get banned, shamed, or anything of that nature. It's also called (Bug Abusing). Reference Guide* GM: 'Game Master' or one/ones who have admin/moderator status, on Failed Fate X this would usually be 'God' status GD: Short for Giant Demon, a high level monster which was once the strongest in older versions of Failed Fate 0 (Before renaming) Subs: Meaning 'Subscriber', one who has paid a certain amount and is therefore "subscribed" to the game. Subscribers get special bonuses and privileges (See Subscriber Benefits). Non-subs would therefore be the opposite.